


Katana

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Ironpool, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Wade tiene muchas inseguridades a pesar de ser un Alfa. Ironpool. +18 Omegaverse
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 19





	Katana

El bar estaba atestado de gente, podía oír los gritos de los clientes desde el fondo de aquel bar. Wade se ajustó la capucha de su sudadera cuando sintió como alguien lo veía de reojo, sabia lo horrible que se veía con todas aquellas cicatrices en el rostro y por mas que lo intentara aún no se sentía cómodo a la vista de las personas, estaba apunto de voltearse a darle un puñetazo al mirón cuando se dio cuenta de que esa persona no le observaba a el si no a la hermosa omega morocha que estaba a pocos metros de él, quien le miraba con sumo interés.

Wade tan solo la ignoro y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, ya tenia a alguien en su mente como en su corazón. Tal vez esa persona no lo amara de la misma manera, tal vez tan solo estaba con el para pasar el rato hasta encontrar a alguien mejor cosa que era demasiado sencillo, hasta un vagabundo seria “sería algo mejor” – se dijo así mismo mientras se frotaba la frente con su dedo pulgar.

Él era espantoso, no tenía la apariencia del flamante Capitán América el sin dudas sería el Alfa perfecto para el pequeño Omega de hermosos ojos cafés, hasta su maldito aroma era mucho mejor que el suyo.

Las cosas no marchaban bien y lo sabía.

Siempre que salían tenia que ser en algún lugar apartado de las personas que los conocieran y aunque no lo dijera en voz alto aquello le dolía a pesar de ser el un Alfa. Aunque comprendía los motivos del Omega ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría que lo vieran con alguien como él?

— ¿Sucede algo? 

La voz de Comadreja lo saco de sus pensamientos. 

Wade levanto la vista, viendo como el rubio Beta se recargaba sobre el mostrador y le observaba fijamente desde detrás de sus gruesos lentes.

—No, nada de eso. —El Beta alzo una ceja incrédulo señalando la bandejita de cacahuates del mostrador. — ¿Qué?

—No los has chupado y dejado en su lugar, para que luego algún idiota los coma. —Wade se quedó algo sorprendido ante lo bien que lo conocía, por nada eran amigos desde hacía más de seis años. —

— ¿Algún problema con la misión a la que fue? —Pregunto Dopinder barriendo al lado del rubio, quien le lanzo una mirada para que cerrara la boca que no comprendió. —Si me dejara acompañarlo estoy seguro de que podría enseñarle mis capacidades.

— ¿Quieres ser su compañero? —Pregunto Comadreja viendo como el moreno asentía con entusiasmo, para luego entregarle una franela. —Ve, encera y pule la mesa del fondo “encerar y pulir”.

—¡Si! ¡encerar y pulir!

El Beta rodo los ojos, mientras que Wade bebía lo ultimo que le quedaba en la botella.

—Es un dolor en el trasero, pero al menos no limpio yo los baños. —Dijo con una mueca de lado, para volver al tema. —Ahora viejo dime ¿Por qué la cara de constipado?

—Tony.

Murmuro bajito mientras jugaba con una gota de su bebida sobre el mostrador.

—Se que debería de estar agradecido de tener sea lo que sea que tengo con él.

—¿Acaso no están en una relación? —Pregunto el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo. —

Wade soltó un suspiro.

—No lose.

—A ver dime que es lo que hacen.

—Bueno estos días he estado algo ocupado, las misiones y el con las suyas, pero cuando nos podemos ver ya sabes…follamos y no es que me este quejando su trasero es…—El rubio le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera a los detalles y continuara en lo que le había pedido. —Bueno, también salimos, aunque ya sabes lugares no muy concurridos y eso…

—Bueno ahí lo tienes, son una pareja. —Soltó sin más, viendo como Wade se quedaba pensativo. — Oh ¿Acaso él tiene otros Alfas con los que sale?

—No que yo sepa. 

—¿Y tú?

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamo negando varias veces con la cabeza. —En quien pienso las 24 horas del día es solo en él, no tengo a nadie mas en mi corazón…y quizás suene estúpido, pero creo que es el omega con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi interminable vida.

El Beta le dio una palmada en el hombro, moviendo repetidas veces la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Estas jodido. —El Alfa alzo una ceja. —Estas enamorado Wade, por dios es obvio ¿Enserio como puedes ser tan lento?

Wade se quedo pensativo por varios segundos. —Ok, estaba enamorado, pero ¿Tony lo estaba de él. — Se sentía confundido y no ayudaba demasiado que durante esas dos semanas no había podido ver al genio debido a sus ocupaciones como héroe y las suyas como “héroe”. 

—Mejor vete a casa apestas. —El Alfa sonrió de lado dándole un ultimo trago a su bebida, para luego oler su sudadera. —

—Es el olor de un trabajo bien hecho. —Se jacto a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y arrastraba los pies. —

—¡Hueles como si Hulk hubiera defecado en sus pantalones!

Exclamo viendo como Wade a lo lejos levantaba su dedo medio enseñándoselo.  
…………….  
Todo el trayecto hacia su viejo departamento Wade iba con la frente pegada contra el vidrio del autobús viendo como el cielo el cual tan solo hacía unos minutos atrás estaba soleado y ahora unas nubes lo habían tapado completamente. Parecía como si todo eso estuviera combinado con sus emociones y no ayudaba demasiado a que el maldito chofer estuviera escuchando “Blinding Lights de The Weeknd”. 

Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, ponerse aquellas feas, pero cómodas crocs de Hello Kitty, pedir algo de Pizza y quizás si no estaba cansado cogerse a la muñeca inflable que tenia muy bien escondida, la cual tenia la cara del millonario pegada en su rostro.

—Sería una noche muy entretenida. —Murmuro a la vez que colocaba la llave en la puerta. —Hogar dulce hogar. ～ —Canturreo. — 

Apenas cerro la puerta, unos sonidos extraños provenientes de su habitación llamaron su atención. Rápidamente busco su Katana en el cesto de los paraguas, pero al no encontrarla, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y a paso lento se dirigió hacia su recamara en donde los sonidos se hacían más y más fuertes.

El Alfa olfateo el aire sintiendo un aroma muy familiar, para luego abrir los ojos en grande al percatarse del inconfundible aroma a café añejo sabiendo a la perfección que solo un omega olía así de delicioso.

—Tony.

Murmuro sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, al oír como este gemía con fuerza y el rechinar de su cama. En ese momento su Alfa interno gruño sintiendo la ira apoderarse de el —¿Acaso lo estaba engañando en su propia cama? —Se pregunto a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, dándose fuerzas para entrar en aquella habitación donde seguramente todo su corazón u sentimiento por aquel bonito omega de hermosos ojos, morirían.

Pero al abrir la puerta de golpe, nada lo preparo para lo que acaba de presenciar.

Tony se encontraba sobre su cama, y si estaba desnudo y si estaba follando, pero no a un Alfa como creía, si no que se estaba cogiendo a su Katana.

—Pero que…

El Alfa se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta sin saber como reaccionar, viendo como el omega se sentaba sobre la cama igual de sorprendido. 

Wade salió de la habitación para luego volver a entrar.

—Ok, no es un sueño. —Murmuro para si mismo para luego pellizcarse el brazo. —Sin duda la bebida que me dio comadreja…

—Wade.   
—Debió de tener algo para que yo tenga esta alucinación tan caliente.

—¡Wade! —Exclamo el castaño, viendo como el Alfa le observaba. —¿Qué tanto murmuras? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se acercaba hacia el Alfa tomándolo del rostro. —

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto aun aun algo asombrado por lo visto hacia unos segundos. —

—Quería darte una sorpresa. —Pregunto el genio soltando su rostro para cruzarse de brazos. —¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi alfa?

—Y vaya que me la diste. —Soltó con una mueca de lado a lo que el castaño rodo los ojos comenzando a vestirse. —Espera…espera ¿Soy tu Alfa?

Tony volteo a verle con los bóxer puestos.

—¿Acaso te dieron muy fuerte en el cerebro? 

—¿Soy tu alfa? —Pregunto nuevamente tomándolo de la muñeca. —

—Si, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué sucede? 

Wade se sentó sobre la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

—Es que creí que…—Tony le miro fijamente tratando de entender de que hablaba. —Como solo follamos y además…solo salimos a lugares con tan pocas personas y… ¡Jamás me has llevado a tus eventos de caridad! —Exclamo viendo como el omega fruncia las cejas. — Explícame eso. 

El Alfa se le quedo viendo como Tony parecía pensar lo que tenía que decir, podía sentir como las manos le sudaban debido a los nervios y sus inseguridades. Sabia la suerte que tenia de tener ese tiempo que tenia con aquel omega pero aun así siempre quería más, su Alfa le exigía más.

—Nunca te he pedido que vengas conmigo por que se lo inseguro que te sientes respecto a tus cicatrices. —Respondió el omega acariciando con una de sus manos su mejilla. —Se que te molestas cuando alguien se te queda viendo fijamente por mas de cinco segundos, y no quería hacerte sentir de esa manera por eso siempre trato de llevarte a algún lugar que no tenga tantas personas alrededor. —Wade abrió la boca algo sorprendido. —Aunque a mí no me importaría que todos te vieran a mi lado, a mi me gustas como eres, además no soy un omega perfecto también tengo mis propias cicatrices. —Señalo hacia su pecho, donde anteriormente había llevado el reactor. —

El Alfa se llevo ambas manos hacia el rostro, se sentía estúpido por todos los pensamientos estúpidos que había tenido, Tony jamás había sido el problema ¡Siempre lo había sido el mismo, por sus estúpidas inseguridades!

—¡Soy un idiota! 

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero esta vez ¿Por qué? —Pregunto el castaño viéndole con una sonrisa de lado. —

—Bueno…ya sabes. —Jugo con sus dedos nervioso. —No soy un alfa como el flamante Capitán América.

—¿Y eso que? —Pregunto el castaño alzando los hombros. —

— Y mi aroma es de limón agrio.

—Me gusta ese aroma. —Respondió olfateándole de cerca. —Me recuerda al tequila.

—Y todos dicen que me parezco Freddy Krueger.

—Wade ¡Cállate!

Exclamo el castaño cansado de oír como este se quejaba de si mismo, para luego tomarlo del rostro estampando sus labios contra los agrietados del Alfa quien no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle, sintiendo como el omega se sentaba ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas. 

Estuvieron varios segundos besándose hasta que Wade alejo su rostro para verle fijamente con la respiración entrecortada.

—Aun así, tengo una duda. —Tony alzo una ceja. —¿Por qué me estabas engañando con mi propia Katana? —El castaño soltó una carcajada, viendo como Wade le veía pretendiendo estar ofendido. —Si sabes bien que tengo algo muy duro aquí abajo bebe. —Murmuro cerca de su oreja frotando su pelvis contra la suya. —

—Mmm digamos que siempre quise intentarlo. —Respondió con una mueca descarada en el rostro, sintiendo como las manos del Alfa apretaban su cintura. —Pero sin dudas no tienes nada que envidiar. —Susurro cerca de su oreja soltando un poco de su aroma provocando que Wade soltara un gemido al olfatearlo. —  
—¡Eres el omega mas descarado que he conocido y me encanta!

Exclamo girando con el castaño sobre la cama, colocándose encima de el viendo como esos ojos marrones le veían intensamente como si fuera lo mas hermoso que existiera en el mundo, y allí fue cuando supo que Tony el en verdad lo amaba sin necesidad de decirlo en palabras.

Con ayuda del castaño se deshizo de sus ropas quedando en iguales condiciones ambos con los boxer puestos en donde un bulto prominente hacia aparición. Wade lentamente comenzó a besar todo su cuello escuchando como el millonario suspiraba con el rose de su piel áspera contra la suya. Podía sentir como su miembro pedía ser liberado de aquella prisión así que rápidamente se alejo del castaño quien capto el mensaje y se coloco de espaldas, sintiendo como unas manos toscas arrancaban sus boxer “Sin dudas luego tendría una larga charla sobre ello, o tendría que comprar innumerables cantidades de ropa interior todas las semanas”. 

El Alfa se mordió los labios viendo aquel trasero firme frente a él, apretándolo con ambas manos para luego abrirlo viendo aquel orificio rosado el cual aún estaba algo húmedo debido a la actividad anterior. En ese momento una brillante idea vino a su mente y sin que el omega se diera cuenta rápidamente fue por la funda de su Katana y comenzó a frotar contra su entrada.

—¡Wade!

—Shhh solo disfruta.

El castaño cerro los ojos sintiendo como Wade metía de apoco la funda dentro de su ano provocando que un gemido ronco se escapara de sus labios. Tony se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza sintiendo como poco a poco aquel duro objeto comenzaba a entrar mas a fondo provocando que su rosada entrada lo apretara con fuerza, mientras que el Alfa veía aquello como si fuera el mejor de los paisajes a la vez que con su mano libre sacaba su miembro erecto de su ropa interior comenzando a acariciarlo.  
La habitación estaba completamente mezclada con ambos aromas a café añejo junto con el de limón agrio mezclándose a la perfección. 

Wade movía la Katana de adentro hacia afuera viendo como Tony se removía moviendo su cintura hacia atrás auto-empalandose, dejándose ver como los fluidos del omega quedaban impregnados en el mango. El Alfa sin dejar de hacer su labor se acomodo sobre la cama de rodillas acercando su prominente erección para luego sacar de golpe la funda y meter su miembro de un solo golpe, sintiendo un exquisito escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir lo cálido que se sentía su interior.

—¿Puedes adivinar cual es cuál? —Murmuro cerca de su oreja, sintiendo como el castaño gemía contra la almohada. —Este es mi pene o es la Katana? —Pregunto sacando su miembro y frotando la funda en su interior para luego sacarla y volver a meter su miembro. —

—Ah…Wade maldición eres tú. —Soltó en un gemido ahogado sintiendo como se corría sobre las sabanas. —Eres mucho mejor que la Katana cielo.

Al oír aquello Wade mando al diablo la Katana tirándola a lo lejos escuchándose como algo se rompía, pero eso no era de importancia tan solo quería follarse a ese omega que tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento. Su aroma lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, provocando que las embestidas fueran cada vez mas rápidas, Tony movía su cintura hacia atrás sintiendo como aquel áspero miembro entraba y salía de su interior provocando que se le erizara la piel con cada embestida. El Alfa oía como el castaño soltaba pequeños gemidos al ser penetrado con tanta fuerza, amaba oírlo gemir mas cuando este murmuraba su nombre, saber que él era el único Alfa que Tony necesitaba lo excitaba de una manera inimaginable. 

Saber que era el único que podía ver como el castaño mordía sus labios, aquel rostro sudoroso por el esfuerzo y como este cerraba los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba hacia que su Alfa interno se llenara de orgullo.   
El era el único para Tony y Tony era el único para él.

Faltaba poco y lo sabía, su ano lo apretaba de una manera que sentía que en cualquier momento se correría. Con una de sus manos apretó una de sus nalgas viendo como esta se ponía roja a la vez que pasaba su lengua por uno de sus hombros escuchando como el castaño susurraba su nombre en un gemido ahogado. Lentamente fue besando cada uno de sus hombros percatándose de aquel aroma que se sentía con mayor intensidad en su cuello en donde se encontraba su glándula omega, olfateándola con su nariz sintiendo la enorme necesidad de clavar sus colmillos en ese lugar, pero rápidamente retiro su rostro de aquel lugar sintiendo de nuevo aquella inseguridad en su interior.

—Wade…—Murmuro el castaño ladeando la cabeza viendo como los ojos del Alfa le observaban con intensidad. —Solo hazlo.

—Pero ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Lo estoy.

La determinación en sus palabras hizo que las inseguridades del Alfa desaparecieran, Wade acerco lentamente sus labios hasta su cuello y luego de darle un suave beso, abrió su boca y clavo sus colmillos sintiendo como el omega temblaba contra sus brazos sintiendo el orgasmo más grande en toda su vida, soltando un alarido de dolor a la vez que el nudo comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Wade alejo su rostro viendo la enorme marca que había echo en el pasando su lengua lentamente tratando de limpiar la herida rojiza que había quedado allí.

Wade soltó un suspiro, envolviéndolo en un enorme abrazo sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco contra su pecho. Mientras que el castaño acariciaba aquella herida con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos. 

—Espero que con esto. —Susurro el castaño sintiendo como el alfa besaba con cuidado uno de sus hombros. —Desaparezcan tus inseguridades.

—Y yo espero que no te arrepientas de ello luego. 

El omega tomo su mano entrelazándola contra las suyas.

—No lo hare.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de los labios del Alfa quien luego de unos minutos al sentir como el nudo poco a poco desaparecía con cuidado se volteo para quedar frente a frente hacia ahora quien era su omega.

—Espero que de ahora en adelante cuando quieras follar me elijas a mi y no a mi Katana.

Soltó con una mueca de lado, viendo como el castaño le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Acaso estas celoso de eso? —El Alfa se alzo de hombros. —Entonces explícame porque ahí un muñeco inflable con mi rostro en él?

—¿Estas celoso de eso? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado viendo como el castaño negaba con la cabeza. —

—No, es más creo que…—Dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por el pecho del Alfa. —Deberíamos de invitarlo, ya sabes un trio conmigo mismo no me molestaría. 

Wade soltó una carcajada, sin dudas era el omega perfecto para él.


End file.
